Imagination
by Hyinata
Summary: [Bonus Chapter Lemon] Dibalik kepribadian Hinata yang pendiam dan pemalu ternyata otaknya mesum. Khe khe :3 "Sasuke-kun, pria pujaan hatiku, angan-anganku, mimpi liarku."
1. Chapter1

**IMAGINATION**

Pair:

Sasuke x Hinata

Rate:

[M/D]

Reader di bawah 18 tahun gaboleh baca!

Ini bukan pertimbangan tapi pengusiran!

Hahaha

"Sa-sasuke, a-aku .. aku menginginkanmu. Berada di dalamku."

**Chapter 1**

Harus Hinata akui kalau dirinya mempunyai gairah seks yang tinggi. Seringkali, dompetnya terkuras untuk membeli kuota internet yang digunakannya menonton video-video porno. Biasanya Hinata menunggu sampai tengah malam, di saat semua orang sudah tidur. Demi kelancaran aksinya, Hinata mulai memakai headset yang diambil dari nakas di samping tempat tidurnya.

Hinata lalu membuka sebuah aplikasi situs web berbagi video berwarna merah. Lantas dia mulai mengetikkan beberapa keywords di kotak search.

'_Life Guide Sex'_

Klik search, lalu munculah beberapa list video yang menampilkan gambar-gambar orang bertelanjang dengan posisi yang sangat intim. Sebenarnya Hinata tidak habis pikir, di video paling atas, video yang menjadi tujuannya, sudah lebih dari tujuh juta viewer penonton adegan vulgar yang sangat jelas menampilkan seorang pria memasukan penisnya ke dalam liang vagina si wanita di bawahnya. Ada beberapa kabel terlihat menempel di bagian tubuh keduanya.

Scene demi scene ditontonnya tanpa banyak berkedip. Bagian intim Hinata terasa geli, membayangkan bagaimana kalau dia yang berada di posisi si wanita dalam video. Badannya yang tergoyang-goyang ke atas ke bawah karena genjotan si pria berbadan kekar di atasnya. Tangannya yang besar mengelus dan meremas-remas payudaranya sambil menampakan ekspresi kenikmatan tiada tara di wajahnya. Mulut mereka tak henti mendesah.

_Uuhh .._

_Aakhh .._

_Aaarrghh .._

_Haaah .._

_Aaakh .._

Tampilan di layar handphonenya bergerak berubah-ubah dan kini memperlihatkan bagian dalam vagina si wanita yang terus digenjot oleh penis, keluar masuk, keluar masuk, yang terlihat hanya tonjolan dan lubang penis di pria yang tak lama kemudian memuncratkan cairan berwarna putih.

_Croott!_

_Crott!_

Sambil terus menggenjot sperma si pria mengalir keluar dari lubang kecil penisnya. Lalu layarnya bergerak berubah lagi menampilkan ekspresi kepuasan keduanya. Dan diakhiri dengan

_Plokk!_

Keluarnya penis dari lubang vagina si wanita. Si wanita lantas meraih penis si pria dengan kedua tangannya dan mengelus-ngelus lubang penis si pria. Begitulah video hot yang sedang Hinata tonton berakhir.

Tak terasa Hinata menahan nafas selama adegan puncak seks tadi. Vagina Hinata yang sudah basah makin berkedut-kedut.

Ia pun menghapus search history dan watch history dari aplikasi pemutar videonya kemudian mematikan handphonenya. Hinata beranjak bangun mengambil tisu di nakas samping tempat tidur sambil meletakan kembali headset tadi.

_Srett_

Ia mengambil tisu dan membuka celana dalamnya.

'_Basah lagi._' Hinata mendengus kesal, ini adalah celana dalam ketiga dalam satu hari. Satu hari! Bayangkan!

Sambil mengelap cairan yang meleleh di luar vaginanya, Hinata berpikir, ini bukanlah keinginannya. Siapa yang harus Hinata salahkan jika gairah seksnya tinggi? Tidak ada kan? Hinata lelah menyalurkannya dengan cara seperti barusan. Menonton video porno, membaca fiksi mature, ataupun melihat gambar-gambar anime hentai kesukaannya.

Inilah masalahnya! Siapa yang akan menyangka kalau gadis pemalu dan pendiam seperti Hinata menyimpan rahasia yang sangat memalukan!

_Pluk._

Tisu-tisu putih nan lembut pun sudah basah oleh cairan lengket vagina Hinata, lepek tak berdaya di tempat sampah. Hinata miris memandangi tempat sampah yang sudah cukup banyak dengan sampah tisu korban nafsu yang sedang berkobar dalam jiwanya.

"Haah. Aku lelah sekali. Sebaiknya aku tidur karena besok pagi aku harus kerja."

Matanya membesar. Kerja? Matanya terpejam sambil menepok jidat. Ya. Kerja. Hinata baru ingat besok ia harus kerja dan .. dan .. bertemu dengan dia. Dia, pria seksi pujaan hatinya, angan-angannya, mimpi-mimpi liarnya. Wajahnya merona, membayangkan pria berambut raven itu tersenyum ke arahnya, lalu membelai rambut indigonya, lalu menyentuh pipinya, lalu mendekatkan wajahnya, lalu, lalu.

_Brukk!_

"Aw! Ittaiii .. Sakiit, aah kakiku!"

Hinata berjongkok meringis mengusap kakinya yang kemerahan, dia baru sadar kakinya terjeduk meja rias saat mengkhayalkan Uchiha Sasuke menggodanya.

Hinata pun menggusur kakinya ke arah kasur dan menaikinya dengan hati-hati.

"Sial sekali aku hari ini. Huft" Sambil menahan sakit di kakinya Hinata menarik selimut menutupi seluruh badannya kemudian terlelap. Membawanya ke alam mimpinya. Alam liarnya.

***Bersambung***

**Note:**

Aduh gimana gimana fic nya?

Udah lama ga nulis. Suka ga punya ide. Sekalinya nulis lagi eh nista banget ceritanya. Hahaha

Aku sih terserah reader mau lanjut atau nggak, karena bagaimanapun, semua ini kupersembahkan untuk kalian. Haha

Monggo ditunggu reviewnya :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Imagination**

Pair:

Sasuke x Hinata

Rate:

[M/D]

Duh, dedek-dedek emesh ku sayang lebih baik close yaa fanfic ini ..

Fanfic lain yang sesuai umur kalian banyak koo .. hehe

**Chapter 2**

Pagi hari yang indah, secercah sinar mentari menelusup celah tirai yang tergantung di samping tempat tidur Hinata. Kicau burung merdu menyentuh pendengaran gadis yang tengah terpejam di balik selimut berbulu ungunya yang sangaat lembut.

"Hmmph .."

Gadis berambut indigo itu mendudukan setengah badannya dan merentangkan kedua tangannya ke atas.

Kaki mungilnya bergeser menapaki lantai kemudian membawanya ke arah jendela. Tirai disibakkan, jendela digeserkan, menampakkan kehangatan musim semi.

"Ohayouu .."

Sapanya pada burung-burung yang bertengger di pepohonan.

Musim semi memberikan energi tersendiri untuk memulai sesuatu yang baru. Karena aktivitas sekolah dan perkantoran dimulai pada bulan April, musim semi juga menjadi awal baru untuk bertemu dengan orang baru.

_Yaah, tentu .. Pasti banyak orang baru di kantornya .. Dan aku harus siap mengeluarkan tenaga ekstra untuk menyapa mereka, hihihi._ Batin Hinata.

Satu jam kemudian Hinata telah siap untuk berangkat ke kantor. Hari pertama bekerja, Hinata memakai kemeja putih berlengan panjang, dilapisi jas hitam di bagian luarnya, lalu rok lipit sebatas lutut dan sepatu pentopel hitam tanpa hak, terakhir, tas hitam berisikan beberapa dokumen penting. Mainstream memang. Hinata adalah tipe wanita yang tidak terlalu peduli pada penampilannya. Sederhana, yang penting dia selalu menjaga kebersihan dirinya, itu sudah cukup, pikirnya. Hinata pun segera beranjak dan mengunci pintu apartemennya.

.

.

Sesampainya di halaman kantor, wajah-wajah baru terlihat berlalu lalang. Ekspresi senang mereka tergambar jelas saat memamerkan ID Card masing-masing.

Setelah memasuki kantor Hinata mengantri untuk memindai ID Card nya.

_Teet!_

Beres. Hinata melangkahkan kakinya menuju lift.

_Deg!_

Hatinya berdegup kencang mendapati Uchiha Sasuke, sang bos di dalam lift. Sambil bersembunyi di balik rambut indigo panjangnya ia melangkahkan diri memasuki lift tersebut dan berdiri di samping Uchiha Sasuke.

"O-ohayou, Uchiha-san."

Sapa Hinata malu-malu, tak lupa rona merah di wajahnya yang belum bilang.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke, tanpa menoleh sama sekali. Muka datar tanpa ekspresi, seperti biasanya.

Mendapat reaksi yang seperti itu, Hinata tersenyum kecut.

_Sabar Hinata, sabar. Dia memang seperti itu terhadap semua orang. Huft. Tapi, baguslah. Sasuke bukan tipe cowok genit. Tidak salah aku menyukainya. Bayangkan kalau Sasuke itu tukang tebar pesona, mungkin aku akan banyak makan hati. Tapi, kadang aku termakan gosip kalau Sasuke itu gay. Oh? Apa baru saja aku bilang Sasuke gay? Iie! Aku tidak mau membayangkan terong melawan terong. Menjijikkan!_

"Kau kenapa?"

. . .

"Hyuuga?"

"E-eh?"

"Berisik. Dari tadi kau memukuli dinding lift di sampingmu."

"Na-nani?! A-ah, gomennasai Uchiha-san sudah membuatmu tidak nyaman."

Bagaimana perasaan Hinata? Sangaaaaaat malu! Hinata menurunkan kedua tangannya yang tak sengaja memukuli lift.

_Bodoh! Kau bodoh Hinata!_

Rutuknya. Rasanya ingin gantung diri sekarang juga saking malunya Hinata yang sudah bertindak aneh di depan Sasuke.

_Ting!_

Pintu lift terbuka, dengan susah payah Hinata menggusur kakinya keluar dari dalam lift. Merutuki kebodohannya yang tertangkap basah oleh Sasuke sedang melakukan kebiasaan tenggelam dalam imajinasinya.

Tanpa Hinata sadari, di dalam lift sana, seorang Sasuke menyeringai ke arahnya.

.

.

Jam istirahat.

Semua pekerja berhamburan ke kantin. Suasana ramai langsung menyapa gendang telinga Hinata. Gadis itu bersama Ino bergandengan tangan berjalan mencari meja kosong untuk ditempati, tapi sayangnya kantin ini penuh sekali. Hampir tidak ada meja kosong untuk mereka, semuanya penuh oleh pegawai baru yang masih hangat-hangatnya mencoba makanan kantin. Karena biasanya pegawai lama lebih sering makan di luar karena bosan dengan menu kantin yang itu-itu saja.

Bukan hanya mencoba-coba menu kantin, tetapi para pegawai baru itu mengelilingi cowok paling populer di kantor ini. Sasuke! Sudah pasti, siapa yang tidak meleleh melihat cowok tampan dan macho seperti Sasuke. Di balik kemeja putihnya pasti tersembunyi roti sobek yang .. uuh .. Hinata tak sadar menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan rona merah di wajah ..

_Sasuke-kun, aku ingin melihat sesuatu dibalik celana hitam ituu. Uuh, Sasuke-kun! Mata kelammu sungguh mempesona, hidung mancung itu, bibir itu, aku ingin menggigitnya .._

"Hinata, sepertinya kita bisa duduk di meja Sasuke. Ayo!" Ino menyadarkan khayalan indahnya. Sekaligus membuatnya kaget. Meja Sasuke?!

Ino menggiring Hinata menuju meja tempat Sasuke yang sedang meminum kopinya.

"Konnichiwa, Uchiha-san!" sapa Ino. Disampingnya Hinata memainkan telunjuknya salah tingkah. Ini pertama kalinya ia akan duduk berdekatan dengan Sasuke.

"Hn."

"Uchiha-san, bolehkah kami duduk di sini? Anda lihat, meja lain sudah penuh dan kami sudah sangat lapar."

"Hn."

"Terima kasih." Balas Ino pendek,

"Hinata, cepat duduk. Akan aku pesankan makanan." Ino melengos pergi dari hadapannya, menyisakan dirinya berdua saja bersama Sasuke. Hatinya deg-degan. Pelan-pelan ia menarik kursi di samping Sasuke dan mendudukinya.

Hening.

Tidak ada sapaan, tidak ada obrolan. Mereka berdua sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

.

.

Kalau dipikirkan, , memang mereka berdua sudah lama mengenal. Sasuke dan Hinata merupakan teman satu angkatan di kampus tempat mereka berkuliah. Tepatnya di Fakultas Ilmu Real Estate, Universitas Meikai, Tokyo.

Ketika masih menjadi mahasiswa baru, Hinata menyukai seniornya Uzumaki Naruto. Namun, setelah dua tahun lamanya Hinata memendam rasa yang tak kunjung terbalas, akhirnya Hinata menyerah dan mulai melupakan Naruto. Hinata mencoba menyukai cowok lain, yang tak lain adalah sahabat Naruto sendiri, yaitu Uchiha Sasuke.

Tadinya Hinata bingung apa yang membuat Sasuke ini menjadi primadona kampus. Hinata sendiri mulai menyukai Sasuke semenjak dirinya yang tidak sengaja masuk toilet cowok dan melihat Sasuke yang sedang membuka resleting celananya untuk pipis. Sumpah! Baru kali itu Hinata melihat langsung rambut anu-nya cowok. Sejak saat itu Hinata selalu membayangkan Sasuke dan lama-lama dia jatuh cinta beneran sama Sasuke.

Hinata mulai menggila, bedanya dengan para fansgirl, Hinata tidak berteriak-teriak kegirangan melainkan diam-diam jadi penguntit. Saat terdengar kabar kalau Sasuke bekerja di Akatsuki Property and Real Estate pun, Hinata mengikutinya ke sana. Alhasil di sinilah dia sekarang. Duduk di sebelah Sasuke.

.

.

"Hyuuga."

"Y-ya?"

"Siapkan dirimu. Besok kau akan membantuku survey tempat di Kyoto."

"Y-yaa?!"

Tanpa babibu Sasuke meninggalkan Hinata yang menatap horor kepergiannya.

_Bepergian bersama Sasuke?_

_Aaaaaaahhhh!_

.

.

.

.

***Bersambung***

.

.

Terima kasih reviewnya :

little lily, sasuhina69, Han zizah, adevil559, dan liana

.

.

**Note :**

Haha

Ceritanya masih di permukaan ini, tapi aku mau update ajah ..

Aku mah da gitu orangnya suka maksa, wkwk

Berharap ada yang mau nyemangatin ..

*kode*

Monggo ditunggu reviewnyaaa ..


	3. Chapter 3

**Imagination**

.

.

.

Pair:

Sasuke x Hinata

.

Rate:

[M/D]

Hayoh siapa dedek-dedek emesh yang masih nekat buka fanfic ini, close yaa .. sekarang.

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 3**

.

.

Setelah jam istirahat berlalu, mereka kembali bekerja. Hinata menggeser kursi rodanya mendempet kursi Ino yang berada di sebelahnya. Intinya, meja kerja mereka bersampingan.

"Ino-chan, a-ano, besok aku tidak masuk kantor .."

Hinata pura-pura terlihat lemas dan pucat di hadapan Ino.

"Hinataa! Apa kau sakit hah? Bagian mana yang sakit? Mana?" Tangannya meraba kening, tangan dan bahu Hinata.

"Uhukk.. Uhukk.. Khhm.. A-aku, sakit.. Uhukk.."

"Iya kau sakit apa Hinata, bilang padaku, ayo kita ke klinik!" Ino beranjak mengambil coat dan tasnya juga menarik lengan Hinata untuk segera ke klinik. Tapi, Hinata tidak bergerak sama sekali, ia malah menundukkan kepalanya sangat dalam.

"Hinata?"

"Taaann! Bercandaaa, hihihi"

"OH! What a .. Sshh! Kau membuatku kaget Hinata! Aku sudah berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Kalau kau sakit, aku tak ada teman di kantor. Dan .. sshh, kau! Tidak lucu sama sekali."

Saking kesalnya Ino sampai mendongak dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

"T-tapi Ino, aku tidak bercanda saat aku bilang aku sakit."

Ino melirik sedikit dari ujung matanya.

"A-aku sakit, di sini .." tunjuknya pada dada kirinya.

"Sejak dari kantin, jantungku berdegup kencang sampai sekarang." Bela Hinata

"Mungkin i-ini karena, besok aku akan bepergian bersama Sasuke-kun. Hyaa!" Mukanya panas dan memerah. Menepuk-nepuk kedua pipinya Hinata masih merasa kegerahan.

_Aku butuh minum. _Tangannya meraih botol minum di mejanya lalu kembali menghadap Ino sambil meminum airnya.

"Berdua.. saja?" tanya Ino. Hinata mengangguk pelan.

"Wow! Hinata, kau harus menyiapkan yang terbaik saat bersama Sasuke nanti. Ah, jangan lupa kondom!" cerocos Ino.

_Brssh!_

Air yang sedang Hinata minum muncrat tepat di wajah Ino.

"Go-gomen I-ino. Itu aku tidak sengaja. He he he." Segera Hinata mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari sakunya dan menyerahkannya pada Ino.

"Oke, tidak apa-apa. Aku memaklumimu Hinata. Kau kan belum pernah melakukannya. Kalau dari video saja sih, itu sih bukan apa-apa."

"Sst, Ino, pelankan suaramu. Dan lagian, aku tidak punya yang begitu. Dan! Aku kan hanya akan survey tempat, intinya ini masalah pekerjaan, bukan yang lainnya."

"Tapi Hinata, siapa yang tahu kalian tidak akan tergoda satu sama lain dalam momen-momen kebersamaan kalian. Bisa saja kan?" Ino meyakinkan.

"Hmm.. Entahlah.."

"Makanya sehabis pulang kerja nanti, kau ke apartemenku dulu. Sai menaruh beberapa untuk stok."

_Gi-gila. Mereka pasti sering melakukannya. Mungkin, hanya aku yang belum pernah melakukannya. Apa Sasuke-kun juga pernah melakukannya? Haha .. dia kan populer di antara para cewek, mungkin dia pernah icip-icip .. A-atau a-adu terong?! Tidak, tidak! Apa mungkin Naruto senpai orangnya? Karena itukah Naruto senpai tidak menerima pernyataan cintaku? Tidak, tidak! Aah, Sasuke-kun, aku benar-benar khawatir, semoga saja kau bukan gay seperti kata orang-orang._

"..nata?"

"Hinata?

"A-ah y-ya Ino?"

"Cepat kembali bekerja, Sasuke mulai berkeliling mengecek kita."

"H-hai."

Mereka berdua berpura-pura fokus pada LCD di hadapan mereka.

_Tap_

_Tap_

_Tap_

Derap langkahnya kian mendekat.

_Tap_

_Tap_

_Tap_

_Tap_

_Deg deg deg deg_ Hati Hinata berdebar tak karuan.

_Tap_

Sekejap mata sosok siluet terpampang di depan meja kerjanya. Sinar mentari siang berlomba memperjelas wajah si empunya. Hinata perlahan mendongak, rahangnya yang tegas, dagunya yang indah, bibirnya terkatup ke dalam lalu menyembul keluar basah oleh lidahnya, hidung itu menggemaskan, ooh, mata kelam sayu itu mengedip pelan.

Selanjutnya yang terjadi adalah .. Hinata pingsan.

.

.

Mata Hinata sedikit terbuka menampakan iris amethystnya yang bergerak ke kanan ke kiri. Dia mendudukan setengah badan dan memegang kepalanya.

"Aww .."

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Suara bariton di depannya menyadarkan dia bahwa dia tidak sendiri ruangan ini.

"Sas-U-Uchiha-san, kenapa saya ada di sini?"

"Kau pingsan saat bekerja."

"S-sou desu ne."

"Hyuuga, kau yakin besok bisa berangkat ke Kyo-"

Hinata cepat-cepat menyergah perkataan Sasuke

"A-ah y-ya saya bisa Uchiha-san. Saya baik-baik saja. P-pulang kerja nanti saya akan mengompres kepala saya agar besok bisa pergi bersama Uchiha-san."

Sasuke menyunggingkan bibirnya, atau lebih tepatnya menyerigai mendengar perkataan Hinata barusan. _Bukan pergi bekerja, tapi, pergi bersamaku yah? Hmm.._

"Hn. Kalau sudah merasa baikan, segera kembali ke ruanganmu."

"Ha'i."

.

.

Sasuke berlalu meninggalkan Hinata sendirian yang kembali meringkuk karena masih merasa pusing.

_Aku harus sehat, kencan besok harus berjalan lancar. Yosh! Semangat Hinata!_

.

.

.  
"Kata Ino, hari ini aku harus terlihat cantik dan menggoda. Hmm, aku harus pakai baju yang ini, atau yang ini yaaa. Atau yang ini?" Gumamnya sembari memilih-milih pakaian di lemari.

"Ah! Yang ini sepertinya seksi. Aku coba saja dulu." Hinata mengambil dress merah selutut berlengan pendek yang sedikit menyempit di bagian dada dan perutnya, memperlihatkan betapa mulus belahan payudaranya.

"A-apa Sasuke-kun akan suka dengan tampilanku ini?" Ia berputar dan berpose seduktif di depan cermin setinggi tubuhnya.

"T-tapi kalau aku memakai ini, bukan cuma Sasuke-kun yang akan tergoda, tapi orang-orang juga akan terus memandangi aku. Lagipula memangnya aku ini akan pergi ke pesta apa memakai pakaian mencolok seperti ini?"

_Hihi, dasar mesum._ Jawabnya pada diri sendiri.

"Aah, yang ini saja .. Sepertinya cocok"

_TringTringTring .._

.

From : My Banana

Aku di depan apartemenmu.

.

Hinata membuka pesan masuk di handphonenya. Tapi, siapa itu 'My Banana' ?

Ia segera menghampiri jendela dan melihat ke bawah, di sana sudah ada Sasuke, baru saja keluar dari mobilnya.

Jangan-jangan ini nomor Sasuke yang Ino simpan di handphone nya, tanyanya dalam hati. Langsung saja Hinata tekan tanda hijau di layar.

_Tuut .. Tuut .._

Di bawah, Sasuke mengambil benda persegi panjang dari saku celananya.

"Kenapa?"

"Oh!" Hinata benar-benar tidak percaya My Banana di handphone itu ialah Sasuke. Apa-apaan Ino ini menyimpan nomor Sasuke dengan nama, 'PISANGKU'?

"Cepatlah Hyuuga."

"H-ha'i Uchiha-san, sebentar."

_Plip._ Hinata menutup sambungan teleponnya dan bergegas memakai dress hitam dan jaket jeans. Mengingat rambut indigonya ala ponytail. Tak lupa disambarnya tas dan wedges berwarna senada dengan jaket di rak sepatu.

.

.

"Maaf Uchiha-san sudah menunggu lama."

"Masuklah."

Sasuke membuka pintu mobil dan mempersilakan Hinata masuk ke dalam.

Berangkatlah mereka ke Kyoto.

.

.

Mereka melakukan perjalanan melalui Tomei Expressway (jalan tol antara Tokyo dan Nagoya) dan Meishin Expressway (jalan tol yang menghubungkan Nagoya dan Kyoto). Berhubung waktu perjalanan yang dibutuhkan kira-kira 7 jam (sudah termasuk istirahat), Hinata berusaha mencairkan suasana yang dirasa amat kaku dan dingin.

"Ehm, Uchiha-san, menurutmu, lahan yang akan kita survey nanti, butuh waktu berapa lama untuk proses pengembangan industri pariwisata baru?"

"Mungkin lebih lama dari waktu yang biasanya dibutuhkan. Dua tahun?"

"Kenapa begitu Uchiha-san?"

"Aku baru dapat informasi tadi pagi bahwa kawasan itu berdampingan dengan kawasan yang terkenal akan premanismenya. Bukan hanya itu, kudengar preman-preman di sana berbeda dengan preman-preman biasanya."

"Eh? Berbeda bagaimana?"

"Preman di sana sudah terkenal dengan keberaniannya melecehkan wanita mana saja yang berani lewat di kawasan mereka."

"A-apa? Benarkah? Kalau begitu mungkin sudah banyak laporan terhadap aksi mereka. Kenapa sampai saat ini mereka masih melakukannya?"

"Entahlah. Maka dari itu kita turun langsung ke sana untuk menyelesaikannya, juga membuktikan kehebatan developer kita."

"Tapi Uchiha-san, kenapa kau memilihku untuk ke sana. Tidakkah kau pikir sebaiknya kau memilih pegawai laki-laki saja?"

"Kau .. tidak percaya padaku?" Sasuke menoleh sekilas.

"B-bukan begitu, hanya saja aku sedikit khawatir, he he."

"Serahkan semuanya padaku. Kau akan aman."

_Aman. Tentu saja! Tidak pernah ada preman mesum di sana. Mudah tertipu, ck ck! Justru sejak kau masuk mobilku, kau dalam bahaya._

Ingin sekali Uchiha satu ini tertawa keras melihat wajah Hinata yang pucat pasi di sampingnya.

_Kau masih tetap bodoh, Hinata._

.

.

.

Sesampainya di Kyoto mereka memilih makan malam di sebuah kedai yang menyediakan berbagai panganan berbau matcha. Surga bagi Hinata penyuka matcha sejati.

"Uchi-"

"Panggil saja aku Sasuke."

"Kenapa?"

"Lucu saja, kita kuliah sekelas 4 tahun dan kini kerja di perusahaan yang sama, tapi kau masih memanggilku dengan nama depan. Terdengar kau sedang berjalan dengan ayahku."

"A-ah begitu, hehe. Baiklah, Sasukee .. kun?"

Sasuke terdiam sejenak lalu melanjutkan makannya.

"Kukira kau tidak mengenaliku sewaktu kuliah, hehe."

_Mana mungkin, kau terus menguntitku!_ Sasuke shock.

"Aku tahu, kau yang mengejar si dobe sewaktu kita maba."

Kaget atas penuturan Sasuke, tak sengaja Hinata menusuk pancake di hadapannya sadis.

"Ba-bagaimana k-kau tahu itu?

_Ha! Aku tahu banyak tentangmu, Hinata, karena aku sudah memerhatikanmu sejak pertama kali kita bertemu._ Sasuke membela diri.

"Tentu, dia sahabatku."

_Si dobe memang sahabatku. Dia sengaja menolakmu karena tahu aku menginginkanmu, Hinata._

"A-ah iya aku lupa, he .. he"

Hening

"Uhm, kau bersahabat dengan Naruto senpai sudah berapa lama?

"Kami sudah bersama sejak junior high school."

"Be-bersama?!"

"Maksudku bersahabat."

"Be-bersahabat? Saja?"

Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya memandang tajam pada Hinata.

"E-er i-itu, m-maksudku, aku sering mendengar b-bahwa kalian, a-ano, u-uhm .. Kukira Naruto senpai menolakku karena kau .." ditatap tajam oleh Sasuke membuatnya ciut.

"Kau pikir aku gay?"

Hinata mengangguk, eh menggeleng cepat.

Sasuke kesal setengah mati melihat ekspresi Hinata. Jadi selama ini, Hinata kepikiran kalau dirinya gay.

"H-habisnya Sasuke-kun tidak pernah membantah gosip itu, dan Sasuke-kun juga tidak pernah terlihat jalan bersama wanita." Cicit Hinata.

"Tsk! Kau? Aku normal. Saangat normal." _Saking normalnya aku ingin memakanmu sekarang juga aarrgh!_

"Jadi, tak usah berpikiran macam-macam!"

"I-iya Sasuke-kun. Maafkan aku."

Hinata mendesah lega. Ternyata Sasuke itu normal, bukan gay seperti yang digosipkan orang-orang. Berarti ini petunjuk kalau dia tidak akan bersaing dengan para terong-terongan.

_Hi hi hi. My Banana. Ha ha._

.

.

.

.

***Bersambung***

.

.

.

Terima kasih reviewnya :

NJ21, adevil559, Mo, sasuchan, sheilla, sasuhina69, little lily, dan .5 :D

.

.

**Note :**

Tau gak sih tadi sore pas nulis chapter ini kaget banget, tiba-tiba laptopnya mau dipake sama emak. Kelabakan lah nyembunyiin fanfic ini takut ketahuan, bisa-bisa aku disekap dan dibombardir berbagai pertanyaan yang entah aku juga gak ngerti harus jawab apa, wkwk..

Tapi untungnya berhasil diumpetin hahaha.

Yasudah sekian dan terima kasih yang sudah membaca, fav, follow, dan review.

Hyinata pamit, jika ada yang gak sengaja ketemu sama Sasuke-kun, tolong bilang padanya, aku rindu ..


	4. Chapter 4

**Imagination**

.

.

.

Pair:

Sasuke x Hinata

.

Rate:

[M/D]

Hai, dedek-dedek emesh. Tau gak, kalau aku demen sama berondong.

Awas looh! Ketahuan baca fanfic ini tak kejar looh! Wkwkwk

Warning:

Bacanya sambil ngumpet yah! Jan lupa siapin tisu!

.

.

.

**Chapter 4**

.

.

.

_Perjalanan yang panjaaang. Makan sudah, sekarang aku dan Sasuke-kun akan melihat-lihat sebentar lahan klien developer kami, setelah itu istirahaaat. Yeah akhirnyaa._

Di dalam mobil Hinata mengulurkan satu tangannya ke luar jendela yang dibuka penuh. Terasa segar udara malam Kyoto ini. Ditambah Hinata sedang berdua saja bersama Sasuke, pria pujaan hatinya. Hinata tersenyum penuh makna. Ia tidak tahu masa depan seperti apa, tapi kalau boleh berharap, ia ingin berada di samping Sasuke, sebagai kekasih hatinya, selamanya.

Ia yakin, tak perlu secantik artis untuk pantas bersanding dengan lelaki setampan Sasuke. Hinata percaya, mereka akan saling melengkapi dengan caranya sendiri.

Seperti sekarang …

Tepat saat mobil Sasuke mogok di jalan yang sepi. Sasuke bisa mendorongnya dan Hinata bisa berdoa memohon supaya Sasuke diberi kekuatan superhero, kali inii saja. Tapi sayang, tidak mungkin kan? Kasihan Sasuke harus mendorong mobil sendirian.

"Tunggu sebentar Sasuke-kun, aku akan meminta bantuan." Hinata pun inisiatif keluar mobil dan berjalan mencari bantuan.

_Gadis itu .. Padahal aku bisa membenarkannya sendiri. Selama menguntit apa saja sih info yang sudah ia dapat. Ckck_

Sasuke ikut keluar namun bukan untuk menghentikan Hinata, melainkan ia membuka kap mobil depan dan mulai beraksi di sana. Tak lama. Sasuke sudah membenarkan masalah mobilnya lalu ia pun kembali ke dalam mobil, menunggu Hinata kembali dan siap menceramahinya.

Hinata memang kembali ke mobil sendirian tanpa 'orang bantuan'. Tapi ada yang aneh, dia berlari tak karuan tau-tau sudah di depan kaca samping Sasuke. Hinata panic menggedor-gedor kaca Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun! Buka!"

"Ada apa?"

_Hosh hosh_

"Sasuke-kun, di depan sana ada banyak preman mesum. Ini benar kawasan yang kau sebutkan tadi kan? Sasuke-kun bagaimana ini? Mereka tadi melihatku, aku segera berlari ke sini."

"Cepat masuk ke dalam mobil." Air muka Sasuke berubah serius.

"Ta-tapi .." Hinata tahu Sasuke akan melindunginya, tanpa bertanya lagi Hinata segera memasuki mobil.

Tak jauh dari mobilnya terlihat samar segerombol orang berpakaian gelap, pakaian metal yang compang-camping.

"Sasuke-kun mereka kemari!" Gelisah Hinata tak bisa duduk dengan benar di kursinya, terus saja menarik-narik lengan kemeja putih Sasuke.

Sasuke lantas memposisikan badannya menghadap Hinata.

"Hinata, cepat lepas jaket dan ikatan rambutmu."

"U-untuk apa?"

"Cepat!"

"Ba-baik." Hinata melepas jaket jeansnya kemudian menggerai rambut indigonya.

"Kemari, duduk di pangkuanku."

"Sa-sasuke? Kau mesum!"

"Tsk, justru karena mereka mesum, mereka tidak akan mengganggu jika ada orang yang sedang berbuat mesum juga. Mereka akan membiarkan kita."

Tanpa pikir panjang Hinata menuruti suruhan Sasuke, meskipun ragu, Hinata memaksakan dirinya merangkak duduk di pangkuan Sasuke. Berhadapan, dengan kaki ditekuk ke belakang.

Saat menunggu apa yang selanjutnya akan Sasuke perintahkan, Sasuke tiba-tiba melepas semua kancing kemeja putihnya dan menghempaskannya entah ke mana.

"Sa-sasuke-kun, apa yang kau lakukan?" Hinata merona hebat melihat pemandangan dada macho di hadapannya.

"Dengarkan aku. Kita akan berpura-pura melakukan ini. Turuti saja gerakan-gerakanku nanti. Oke?"

"O-oke."

"Mereka semakin dekat."

Hinata semakin mati rasa._ Bagaimana kalau rencana Sasuke tidak berjalan dengan sempurna. Inilah akhir dari semuanya?_

_Grep!_ Sasuke memegang kedua bahu Hinata. _A-apa yang akan Sasuke lakukan?!_

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hinata, menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Hinata. Kemudian bibirnya memberi jarak. Dengan gerakan cepat bibir Sasuke mengunci bibir Hinata lagi dan menciumi Hinata dengan ganas. Bibir Hinata diemut, dihisap, digigit kecil.

_Emmh .._

_Nggh .._

_Aah .._

_Mnnh .._

Kini lidah Sasuke menjilati bibir Hinata meminta akses masuk. Tak dapat menolak kenikmatan ciuman Uchiha Sasuke, Hinata membuka mulutnya. Lidahnya dipelintir, disedot-sedot oleh mulut Sasuke. Begitu terpedayanya Hinata, dia mulai mengimbangi permainan Sasuke. Lidah Hinata balik menjilati bibir Sasuke, mengabsen giginya, tak lupa lidahnya bergulat dengan lidah Sasuke.

"Terus cium aku." Sela Sasuke ditengah aksi panas mereka.

Tak menunggu lama Hinata berciuman lagi bersama Sasuke. Tangan Sasuke menggerayang di tubuh Hinata. Mengelus setiap lekukan kemolekan Hinata. Kedua tangannya diarahkan ke atas payudara Hinata. Disentuh pelan, meninggalkan rasa geli seperti tersengat ke seluruh tubuh Hinata. Hinata menggelinjang. Mendapat respon bagus tubuh Hinata, Sasuke mulai meraba payudara Hinata dengan tekanan sedikit demi sedikit hingga menjadi remasan-remasan dan erangan-erangan keduanya bergema di dalam mobil.

_Mmhhn .. Sasuke-kun .._

_Hinata .. Haah!_

_Aakkh!_

_Uhmn!_

_Ukh!_

Sasuke dengan cekatan menarik resleting dress Hinata di belakang punggung menampakkan kulitnya yang mulus dan lembut. Sasuke mengelus punggung Hinata dan membuka pengait bra hitamnya. Sasuke bergerilya berusaha membuka dress Hinata. Mengecup leher, menandainya dengan kissmark, menggigit kecil kulit bahu Hinata.

Sementara Hinata terus melenguh, vagina Hinata sudah basah. Basaaaahh ..

Di balik dressnya ia hanya memakai bra dan celana dalam. Dengan posisi duduk di pangkuan Sasuke, Hinata bisa merasakan tonjolan keras tepat di bawah vaginanya. Mati-matian Hinata berusaha untuk tidak tergoda tapi runtuh juga pertahanannya. Hinata menekan ke bawah vaginanya agar penis tegang Sasuke dibalik celana bisa menghilangkan rasa geli di sana. Sasuke pun sama, tangannya menekan pantat Hinata agar lebih erat dengan kepunyaannya yang sudah tegang.

_Hosh hosh .._

_Hosh hosh .._

Hinata melepaskan diri dari Sasuke setelah kesadarannya kembali dan menyadari bahwa segerombolan preman tadi sudah lama berlalu.

Mukanya merah merona, pakaian dan rambutnya berantakan. Banyak kissmark di lehernya dan bekas saliva Sasuke di bibirnya belum sampai mengering, masih berkilat basah.

Mereka bertatapan, seolah mereka adalah pasangan yang baru dipertemukan kembali setelah sekian ratus tahun dipisahkan. Hangat, bergelora dan menyentuh hati terdalam.

Hinata memeluk Sasuke lembut dan dibalas juga dengan pelukan lembut.

Sasuke mengelus surai indigo Hinata yang berantakan karena ulahnya.

"Sudah aman sekarang."

"Ya Sasuke-kun, terima kasih." _Terima kasih sudah memberi pengalaman ini padaku._

"Hn. Aku akan menjagamu." _Terima kasih Hinata, kau sudah mengijinkanku memilikimu._

.

.

.

"Istirahatlah."

"Ya Sasuke-kun. A-aku mau mandi dulu, setelah itu baru tidur." Hinata tersenyum kaku.

Setelah kejadian tadi, situasi mereka kini menjadi sangat canggung. Hinata berbalik dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi.

"Hinata!"

Hinata berbalik lagi, "Ya?"

"Maaf hanya tersisa satu kamar. Kau bisa tidur di kasur. Aku akan tidur di sofa."

"E-eh? Apa tidak apa-apa?"

"Hn. Tidak apa-apa."

"B-baiklah."

.

.

.

Saat Hinata di kamar mandi, handphonenya berbunyi.

_TringTringTring_

"Ada pesan masuk dari Ino."

Sasuke meraih handphone Hinata yang tergeletak di atas tempat tidur. Klik "Baca Pesan".

"Oops. Pesannya tak sengaja terbuka."

.

**From : Ino-chan**

Hinataa! Kau berhutang padaku. Setelah kau pulang nanti ceritakan kencanmu bersama Sasuke yaa, haha.

.

Mengerutkan alisnya Sasuke lantas terkekeh.

"Mereka luar biasa biang gosip."

"Ah, sedikit mengintip handphonemu, tidak apa-apa kan, Hinata?" tanyanya pada Hinata yang tentu tidak akan terdengar si empunya yang sedang asik berendam di bath tub.

"Hm. Apakah ada pria yang sedang mendekatimu, hime?"

Sasuke membuka kotak masuk dan menemukan pesan dari "My Banana".

Klik buka.

.

.

**From : My Banana**

Aku di depan apartemenmu."

.

Bukankah ini isi pesanku pada Hinata tadi pagi?

Klik

_..Memanggil My Banana.._

.

_Tuut .. Tuut .._

.

_Telolet Om Telolet! Telolet Om Telolet! Jreng Genjreng!_

.

Ada panggilan masuk di handphone Sasuke.

.

_..Hime is calling.._

.

"Khe. Rupanya dia senang bermain-main dengan pisang."

Sasuke bangkit berjalan ke arah mandi sambil membuka kemejanya.

"Hinataa!"

.

.

_Habis kau Hinata! Tak ada ampunan untukmu malam ini. Hahaha_

***Tamat***

.

.

.

**Note:**

Alamaak, pada minta dipanjangin mulu.

Apanya yang dipanjangin niih?

*Eh salfok! Wkwk

Panjangin updatenya yaa?

Maunya sih begitu, tapi ternyata pegal juga yaa sampai-sampai jariku jadi jempol semua, hahaha :D

Yang berharap ceritanya akan panjang, tolong tahan, dari awal niatnya emang mau buat hiburan semata, jadi tak akan muncul cerita-cerita rumit apalagi sampai berurai air mata, hiks.. hiks..

Inilah awal kisah cinta Hinata dan Sasuke. Kalau ada waktu, nanti aku bikin sequelnya yaa. Skripsian dulu coy! Udah tua belon lulus

.

Terima kasih yang sudah baca, fav, follow dan review, aku senang dengan kehadiran kalian, berasa ada temen ngobrol gituuh, hehe ..

Jadi, sekarang aku mau balas reviewnya tuatu.

.

**little lily** : Dank U, sudah jadi yang pertama review. Imajinasiku terlalu liar dan kalau ditumpahkan dalam kata-kata nanti meluber ke mana-mana, hehe.

Dan jangan dibayangin kamu gak sengaja lihat anu cowok di toilet. Nanti kepikiran terus kaya Hinata, hehe.

Oya kamu ngomen fic aku yang "Beautiful Bakpau" bukan?

.

**sasuhina69**: Mbak, kusudah baca bio-mu. Btw usernamenya "sasuhina69" banget ini teh, fix? pasti spesialis rate M ya? Hihi *ampun*

.

**Han zizah**: Menurut aku sifat Sasuke di banyak fanfic selalu begitu, termasuk di fic ini. Bosan gak sih? Tapi itulah kelebihannya, membuat para gadis bertekuk lutut. Bwahaha :p

.

**adevil559**: siap bos, next bos!

.

**liana**: ea qaqa sudah lanjut hihi

.

**sheilla**: kamu bilang "sas-uke" nya niat banget hehe, tenang Sasuke normal ko, bukan Uke.

.

**Mo**: Mo? Kalau boleh sok tahu nih, aku mau tebak, Mo ini username lengkapnya "Morita Naomi" bukan? Hehe

.

**NJ21**: "hinatacchi" itu singkatan apa ya? Hinata ecchi? Hinata cchintaku? Hinata cchilung atau Hinata cchimol? Hehe .. Ingat ya, kamu jangan rebut pisang Hinata, hanya milik Hinata seorang, ingat!

.

** .5**: Neng, di chapter sebelumnya aku nulis nama neng tapi pas diupdate gak ada hehe, makasih ya neng sudah review.

.

**Baenah231**: Aku juga suka tipe Hinata yang seperti ini. Gak tanggung-tanggung, karakter Hinata di sini malu-malu singa, langsung nerkam Sasuke, wkwk.

.

**Erni Eyexs**: Siap mbok nih sudah lanjuutt. Kalau mau durasinya diperpanjang, kasih Sasuke obat kuat doong, wkwk

.

Sekian basa-basi dari Hyinata. Maaf-maaf jika ada yang merasa tersinggung atau tersungging (?) Lempar es saja ke mari biar otak Hyinata dingin.

Akhir kata, jangan lupa review dengan mengklik awan kuning di bawah ini.

See you!


	5. Bonus Chapter

**Imagination**

**(Bonus Chapter)**

.

.

.

Pair:

Sasuke x Hinata

.

Rate:

[Mature/Dewasa]

.

.

.

**Chapter Bonus**

.

.

.

"Hinataa!"

_Habis kau Hinata! Tak ada ampunan untukmu malam ini. Hahaha_

.

.

Cklek, pintu kamar mandi terbuka pelan. Seseorang berambut raven tanpa pakaian atas masuk dan menyeringai ke arahnya.

Hinata sudah menduga ini, makanya ia biarkan pintunya tidak dikunci, sengaja.

"S-sasuke-kun, k-kenapa kau masuk, aku b-belum selesai."

"Ah, aku lupa sesuatu Hinata .."

_Sreett_, Sasuke membuka resleting celananya, menarik lepasnya hingga yang tersisa hanyalah celana dalam. Dibaliknya ada tonjolan yang sudah mengeras, meminta untuk dilemaskan.

"Hime .." suara serak Sasuke menggetarkan jiwa Hinata. _Sepertinya malam ini semuanya akan luluh lantah. Aku akan mengakui perasaanku pada Sasuke._

Hinata meringkuk di dalam bathtub, menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada.

"Hime, bukankah ini punyamu?" Sasuke mengendorkan celana dalam putihnya. Hinata terbelalak.

_Penisnya Sasuke b-besar s-sekali. Aku ingin menyentuhnyaaa!_

Tap tap tap

"Ambilah Hime, ini milikmu." Ucap Sasuke seduktif. Penisnya ngaceng di depan wajah Hinata.

_Gulp_. Menelan ludah, tangan Hinata menyentuh penis Sasuke, mengusapnya pelan.

_Gaahh_. Sasuke menggeram tertahan. Jari-jari dingin Hinata membuat penisnya sangat geli. Sasuke menyentuh tangan Hinata menggiringnya untuk mengocok penis Sasuke.

_Gaah! Grrrhhhmn!_

Hinata mengerti, permainan ini tak akan berhenti sampai di sini. Wajahnya menghampiri penis Sasuke, lidahnya keluar, menjilati setiap inci penis besar Sasuke, terutama lubang penisnya.

_Aargh! Hin aa taaaah! Gaah!_

Hinata memasukan kepala penis Sasuke ke dalam mulut, mengocok penis Sasuke, menjilatinya dari dalam.

_Himeeeh! Nikmath! Aahn .._

Jari-jari Sasuke meremas rambut Hinata mendorongnya lebih dalam mengulum penis.

_Hmhn .. Akhu tak tahhanh .. Teruush .._

_Croot crott crooott!_

_I love you Hinata, I love you._ Inner Sasuke.

_Hah hah hah .. _Hinata meraup nafas sebanyak-sebanyaknya karena selama mengulum penis Sasuke tadi ia agak sulit bernafas.

Sasuke berjongkok mengelap cairan spermanya yang muncrat ke wajah Hinata. Wanitanya cantik sekali dengan cairannya. Memang sperma Sasuke hanya cocok untuk Hinata.

"Hime .." serak ia panggil wanitanya.

"Aku ingin berendam bersamamu."

Muka merah Hinata menahan malu saat Sasuke bilang ingin berendam dengannya sambil telanjang.

Sasuke masuk ke dalam bathtub dan duduk di belakang Hinata, memeluk punggung dan menciumi bahu polosnya.

Aah .. Hinata mengerang tapi segera ditahan.

"Jangan ditahan. Bukan hanya pisangku, tapi seluruh tubuhku hanya milikmu, Hinata .. Hime"

Sengaja Sasuke hembuskan nafasnya di telinga Hinata, dijilatnya, digigit kecil. Tak tinggal diam kedua tangan Sasuke meremas-remas payudara Hinata.

_Lembut dan kenyal. Aku sudah menunggu terlalu lama. Payudara ini milikku. Hanya milikku._

Erangan-erangan lolos dari bibir mungil sang gadis indigo. Di dalam air ada jari si raven bermain klitoris Hinata.

_Hosh hosh .._

Hinata terengah sedari tadi aksi panasnya luar biasa gila.

Sasuke menghentikan aktifitasnya dan kini hanya memeluk Hinata dalam diam sambil menelusupkan kepala di perpotongan leher Hinata.

"Hinata .. kau tak boleh seperti ini."

_Deg_._ Apa maksud Sasuke-kun?_ Batin Hinata

"Kau .. tak boleh melakukan hal ini dengan lelaki lain. Hanya aku yang bisa."

Sasuke membalikan posisi Hinata agar duduk menghadap dirinya. Ditatapnya lekat iris amethyst ungu itu. Tangannnya menyentuh bibir Hinata.

"Bibir ini .. mata ini .. leher ini .. payudara ini .. bahkan vagina ini .. semuanya milikku."

_Aahk!_

Tangan Sasuke mengelus vaginanya.

"Dan .. tubuhku, semuanya milikmu, seorang. Penis ini, milikmu seorang."

Sasuke menciumi bibir Hinata dengan lembut kali ini. Menggetarkan rasa cinta yang begitu besar, cinta yang sudah dipendamnya sejak lama. Gadis polos sewaktu kuliah kini telah menjelma menjadi wanita dewasa. Dia pun sama. Perasaan cintanya kini bukan hanya cinta anak muda, tapi lebih dari itu. Sasuke, tidak mau kehilangan Hinata.

"Aku sudah menunggu ini lama sekali." Gumam Sasuke di sela ciumannya.

Hinata menjauhkan bibirnya.

"Apa maksudmu Sasuke-kun?

Sasuke tercengang, ia tidak sengaja mengatakannya. Padahal dia ingin merahasiakan hal ini dari Hinata.

"Hinata, aku menyukaimu sejak pertemuan pertama kita di kampus."

Hinata menutup mulutnya tidak percaya.

"He he, aku malu mengatakan ini, tapi. Aku mencintaimu, Hinata."

Hinata diam menunggu ucapan Sasuke selanjutnya. Dan Sasuke tahu Hinata sedang menuntut penjelasan.

"Sejak pertama kali melihatmu saat ospek, awalnya aku heran karena kau terlihat aneh. Tapi justru keanehanmu itu yang membuatku suka. Aku selalu mencari informasi tentangmu. Aku juga tahu kalau kau menyukai si dobe."

Hinata terperangah.

"Dan si dobe itu tahu kalau aku menginginkanmu Hinata. Makanya dia menolakmu, lagian dia sudah menyukai gadis lain."

Hinata mengerti itu sekarang.

"Lalu, apa kau masih menyukaiku sekarang?" tanya Hinata ragu, tak percaya. Rasanya seperti mimpi. Ternyata Sasuke menyukainya. Pria pujaan hatinya, angan-angannya, mimpi liarnya, di depannya sedang mengatakan kalau dia menyukai dirinya.

"Tsk, tentu! Kalau tidak, mana mungkin aku memilihmu untuk pergi ke sini bersama. Dan, sebenarnya preman mesum itu tidak ada. Bahkan, klien developer pun tidak ada. Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu berkencan."

"A-A-Paa?!"

"Aku tau kau suka matcha."

"I-itu tidak penting Sasuke-kun! Kau beraninya berbohong padaku." Hinata memukul imut dada Sasuke.

"Bukan Hinata." Tangan Sasuke menghentikan aksinya.

"Hinata, kalau bukan alasan kerja, mungkin kita tidak akan bisa dekat seperti ini.

"Tapi Sasuke-kun, kita sudah di sini, bagaimana dengan kantor?

"Kantor? Hn. Kantor baik-baik saja."

"Sasukee!"

"Aku sudah meminta ijin pada direktur kita akan kencan selama tiga hari di Kyoto."

"Bodoh!"

"Hei kau mengataiku bodoh?"

"I-iya, S-sasuke-kun.. Bodoh!"

"Ck! Kau ini. Direktur Akatsuki Property and Real Estate itu kakakku. Kau itu tidak peka, nama direktur perusahaanmu bekerja saja tidak tahu. Namanya Uchiha Itachi. Dan aku Uchiha Sasuke. Jelas? Bisanya menguntitku saja khe"

"A-apa? Menguntit?!"

Sasuke menyeringai. "Aku tau kau sering menguntitku. Bahkan kau mengikutiku ke toilet cowok. Dan melihat rambut kemaluanku."

_Blussh_. Wajah Hinata merah bak tomat. Ia ketahuan.

"Kyaa! Pergi sana, jauh-jauh dariku!" Hinata mendorong dada Sasuke, ia segera bangkit keluar bathtub dan memakai handuknya.

"Hahaha haha"

_Apa-apaan Sasuke-kun itu, dia malah tertawa._

"Sasuke-kun, aku mau menyelesaikan mandiku, keluarlah. Akan kupanggil kalau sudah selesai." Hinata menekuk wajahnya, beteee.

"Hinata, haha, kemari kau!"

"Kyaaa-"

Dengan cepat Sasuke menarik Hinata ke dalam pelukannya.

"Hinata, pisangmu masih tegang. Kau harus bertanggungjawab." Penis Sasuke menubruk perut Hinata sampai Hinata ikut menegang.

"Ayo kita lanjutkan di kasur."

"S-sasuke-kun!"

Hinata digendong ala bridal style kemudian direbahkan di atas kasur. Sasuke menciuminya ganas seakan mereka tak punya waktu banyak lagi.

_Engghn, Sash sukee-kun .. Hmmhn .._

Kaki Hinata dibuka lebar. Lidah Sasuke langsung saja melesak di gundukan merah itu. Lidahnya menjilati semua lekukan vagina luar Hinata. Terus melesak menuju lubang yang sangat kecil di tengah.

_Ennghn! Aahkh! Sasuke-kuuunh! _

_Aaahhhkh Ahkkh.._

_Ngghnm .._

_Croott_, cairan Hinata keluar menyembur wajah Sasuke. _Haah hosh hosh_.

Sasuke membersihkan cairan Hinata dari wajahnya lalu mengajak Hinata berciuman lagi.

Penisnya yang sudah sangat tegang menubruk-nubruk perut Hinata. Urat-uratnya semakin terlihat jelas. Sasuke menggesekan penisnya di area vagina Hinata, menggesek klitorisnya.

Aaaaakhhh Sasukeeeh Sash suh keeh

"Hinahtaah aku akan masukanh sekaranghh."

"T-tunggu Sashsuke .."

Tangan kirinya memegang penis Sasuke.

"Kenapah Hime? Aku sudah tidak tahanh."

"Lubangnya kecil, aku tidak tahu penismu akan masuk atau tidak."

"Karena kau perawan makanya lubangmu kecil. Aku akan pelan-pelan."

Hinata mengangguk.

Sebagai permulaan Sasuke memasukan jarinya ke dalam lubang vagina Hinata. Benda baru dalam vagina Hinata itu mencolok pelan, semakin dalam, semakin cepat mencolok-colok vaginanya. Sasuke menambah jarinya masuk ke dalam lubang Hinata.

_Aaah! Aakh! Aahk!_

_Rasanya sudah cukup._

Sasuke lalu menyiapkan kejantanannya di depan liang Hinata. Mengelusnya menggunakan penis.

_Bles_. Sasuke memasukan sedikit kepala penisnya ke dalam liang Hinata.

"Akh! Sakit!"

"Sst, Hinata, aku di sini, peluklah aku."

Hinata memeluk punggung Sasuke sambil mengangkangkan kakinya lebih lebar dan melingkari panggul Sasuke.

Sasuke meneruskan lagi memasukan kepala penisnya. _Bleess_. Masuk. Kepala penis Sasuke semuanya masuk ke dalam Hinata.

_Aaarghh! Enak sekali Hinata!_

Pelan Sasuke semakin memasukan penisnya, lebih dalam, tarik, dorong, tarik, dorong.

_Aaakh! Aaahkh! Lebih cepath Sasukeh-kunh!_

_Arrghh Hinahtaah nikmat sekaliih!_

_Gaah! Grrrh! Hinataah .._

_Aakh! Akh! Akh! Aakh! Hmmnh! Aakh Aahhk Sash- Aaahkh Aaaaakhhh hmmhn Sashukhee_

Kedua manusia itu terus meracau memenuhi ruangan dengan suara erangan dan rintihan kenikmatan. Nikmaaaaat sekaliii. Kepala mereka rasanya hampir meledak.

_Hinhatah, liangmu meremas peniskuhh, nikmaath, aakhr!_

_Aakh Aakh Aaaaaahhkk Sassh_

_Sebut namaku Hinataaa_

_Sash aakh Sasu aakh aahk aahk Sasuke, lebihh dalaamh teruussh_

Sasuke mendorong penisnya lebih dalam, lebih cepat.

_Plokk plokk plokk plokk plookk_

_Aaaarrrgh! Hinatah kau menyedotkuuuh_

_Aaaaahkh!_

_Crrooottt_

_Croootttt_

Keduanya klimaks bersamaan.

Cairan sperma Sasuke menyembur banyak sekali sampai muncrat ke dalam Rahim Hinata.

Sasuke semakin menggenjot Hinata agar spermanya lebih banyak masuk ke dalam rahim Hinata.

_Aaakhh Sasuhkee_

_Hinatah kau milikkuu aaargh!_

.

.

.

Sasuke ambruk di atas badan Hinata. Saat ingin mengeluarkan penisnya, Hinata segera malarangnya.

"Sasuke-kunh jangan lepas."

"As your wish Hime hh"

"Masukan lebih dalam Sasuhkee"

Sasuke memasukan penisnya ke liang vagina Hinata lebih dalam.

Mereka akhirnya tidur karena kelelahan. Dengan penis Sasuke yang masih menancap dalam di lubang vagina Hinata.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TOKYO MIDTOWN (Mall)

.

"Hinata, naikan bajumu lebih atas."

"K-kenapa Sasuke-kun?"

"Tsk, belahan dadamu terlihat! Kau ingin melihatku memukul orang hah?"

"H-hai. Aku akan menutupnya dengan jaket."

"Ck, awas saja mereka berani memandangmu lagi."

"Hihihi."

Sasuke menoleh, Hinata tertawa?

"Sasuke-kun, lihat perutku sudah besar begini. Memangnya ada yang mau memandang belahan dadaku? Jelas berarti aku sudah ada yang punya."

"Kau senang dilihat orang Hinata?"

"B-bukan b-begituu .." ciut

"Kau jangan ceroboh lagi. Dari sejak kuliah kau suka sekali ceroboh. Kau tidak peka kalau pernah beberapa kali memakai baju terbuka."

"B-benarkah? Seingatku aku berpakaian biasa saja."

"Iya! Kau selalu membuatku tidak tenang."

"Hihihi, masa sih Sasuke-kuuun?"

"Ck, kau cari gara-gara?"

"Hehe tidak kok. Wlee" Hinata menjulurkan lidahnya lalu berjalan cepat menjauhi Sasuke.

"Hei, Hinata!"

.

.

.

.

**SELESAI**

.

.

***Note***

NJ21 :

Ooh baru denger ada suffix –cchi, hehe maafkan, gomeen.. Aku sudah tuntaskan setuntas-tuntasnyaaah. Puaskah?

.

adevil559 :

Begitu bagaimana hm? Next mulu nih abang/tante, ini yang terakhir neeh, udah beres yaa hehe

.

little lily :

Kamu naik busway? Transjaa** maksudnya? Ih aku kalau ke Jaa** paling demen lama-lama di busway wkwk..

.

Baenah231 :

Neeh lemonnya neeh, moga puas haha

.

sasuhina69 :

Yaampun, aku mau mangil My Banana tapi belum punya hubby, wkwk

Ini lemonnya nih mbak, tapi kurang kecut gitu, mungkin mbak lebih berpengalaman jadi lebih tau (?) hehe

.

.

.

Silakan mengklik awan kuning di bawah ini

.

Mulai saat ini aku akan menghilang sampai laptopku bisa dipake lagi.

See you!

_Cling!_ *hilang*


End file.
